Meant to Happen
by XMemeto.MoriX
Summary: Sequal to I Hate Everything About You: Everything happens for a reason. Then why did everything turn out wrong and messed up like this? PonyboyXSodapop
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there lucky (or unlucky, depends on what you like and hate) reader of this fanfic! Thanks for clicking on this story and giving it a chance. ^^ So I'll stop rambling on and have you start reading. Enjoy!**

Pairing: Ponyboy X Sodapop

Warning: Yaoi or slash, incest (incest knows no boundaries! :D ) possible lemons in future chapters. Hehehehehe

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or its characters. If I did, then I don't think the school would want you to read it for numerous reasons. I do own the plot of this fanfic, though.  


**Meant to Happen**  
Chapter 1  
_~.:XxX:.~_

_What happens was meant to happen..._

Everything happens for a reason....  
  
I really hated those phrases. Ok, "hate" is a strong word. Fine, I really disliked those phrases..._with a passion_. Mainly because I found it inaccurate in my case. If everything that happened was meant to happen then why'd I fall for my own brother? If that was the case then why was he even my brother? It would have been better and not as sick if he was just a friend. Just think, people!

I also found it ironical that I had to study those phases for homework and write down what I think it means. I came up with two ideas and theories so far:

_1. Life sucks, deal with it._

2. Well, shit happens.  
  
'Yeah, this will get me a good grade.', I thought sarcastically, reading over the paper and rolling my eyes. I crumbled the piece of line paper into a ball and unsuccessfully threw it in the trash can. An assignment like this would have been easy for me but some things that people would have found unusual, _more like sick_, had happened to me just a few weeks ago. Let me start from the beginning. Maybe if I do, my brain will relax and actually think right long enough to finish my homework.

To put it generally I, Ponyboy, am in love with a boy. Oh, but not just not any boy, oh no, my life doesn't give me breaks apparently. He goes by the name of Sodapop. Yeah, that's right, my own _brother_! I haven't been thinking so straight ever since I started to date Sodapop...no pun intended. We've been going out for a month or something; wow, time does go fast.

It kinda happened pretty fast. One day we were just brothers sharing a bed with each other because of my nightmares, then the next we were lovers and did more than just sleep in that bed. I've been writing, drawing, and spacing out more lately; trying to recollect my thoughts over the month. I'm still trying to find logic in my great, twisted relationship. Have I got any luck in that? Not at all. But I just go along with it, lovin' every moment of it.

I remember I was in a denial state the next day. I kept telling myself I just dreamt it that night before finally falling asleep only to be awoken a hour later to Soda tickling me. Boy, you can bet I was happy and shocked when Soda pulled me into heated kiss before he went to work the next day that sure woke me up. I knew then that it was for real. I had acted like a love struck teenage girl for a week afterwards. Two-bit had told me I got a goofy smile on my reddened face when I got caught staring at Sodapop. He teased me for a week saying I was in love by throwing flowers in my face and humming "Here comes the bride". If only he knew...

"Hello? Anyone here?" a familiar voice called, causing me to come back to my senses. I looked toward my bedroom door where Johnny soon appeared, leaning on the frame.

"Hey, Johnny.", I smiled at him.

"Hey, Pony.", he returned the smile.

I then motioned him to come in and he sat on the bed. He must have just come from his house. I saw a new bruise forming on his cheek. I wish we could do something to help him, like take him in, but we're barely getting by as is. Darry's been working a little later than usual to make some more money, I wish he wouldn't.

"Uh, Pony?", Johnny asked, bring me back again once again. He seemed more nervous and scared than usual… Oh no, did I say something out loud? Does he know about me and Soda? When I space out, I say random stuff, especially things that's been on my mind, and not know it unless someone tells me. I wouldn't have even known if Soda didn't point it out a few days ago when I muttered something about us going out. He was just glad it was him that heard and not one of the gang. I don't want to even think about what they would do if they found out about us.

"Yeah?", I answered him.

"I, uh,", he started but then quickly switched over to something else, "Want to head over to the DX or somethin'?" I had half a mind to ask him what he was going to say before, but decided against it. If he wanted to tell me, he'll tell me. I thought about it; today was Friday, so I had the weekend to work on this assignment, and maybe some air will help me, too. Seeing Sodapop there is a big bonus and help make up my mind right that second.

"Sure.", I smiled, putting my notebook back into my back pack before standing up with Johnny. I placed on my shoes and grabbed a jacket before we headed over to the DX.

_~.:XxX:.~_

**A/N: And I'll leave it as that for now. Sorry if it was short, future chapters will be longer if I get support. Hoped you enjoyed this first chapter! Should I continue this? Let me know and review please! They are much appreciated and they make updates come faster. No flames. *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off I'd like to thank Psychotic Mind, PonyboySlashLover, KeyKey0414, Love Is BeastN, and Hatemylife68 for the reviews! ^^ Second, yes I changed my pen name from girl-next-door13 to .. ; just to let you know and to get rid of any confusion, so yeah. XD Well, enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: Yaoi or slash, incest**

**Pairing: Ponyboy X Sodapop**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or any of its characters. If I did, then it would suck. You hear me? Suck!...uh-hem, ignore that. I do own the plot of this story. **

**Meant to Happen**  
Chapter 2  
_  
-.:XxX:.-_

"Has anyone told you how cute you are, Soda?", a girl around my age asked in a flirty fashion. Her name was Lisa or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention to that. From what I've seen so far, she's a regular greaser girl; wearing too much make-up and swore a lot when she was talking with her friends who came with her.

"Not lately. I bet many have told how cute you are before, though.", I flirted back, winking at her. That got her to giggle; gosh that laugh could get annoying.

"Hey, Soda, maybe instead of flirting you can get back to work!", Steve called sarcastically from the car he was working on.

"Fine, be right there." I said good bye to the group of girls and went back to the car I was working on before they came by.

I couldn't have been more grateful to Steve. I didn't like to flirt with other girls nowadays. I felt...what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah, a whore. But they don't have to worry, my heart only belongs to one; wow... that sounded cornier than I thought. Nah, it ain't Sandy; she left because she cheated on me and got knocked up with the other guy's baby. Eh, I don't really care. I'm in love with someone else now. Who you're wonderin'? Well…he's known as Ponyboy. Yup, my precious little brother. Yes, you heard right. The famous Sodapop Curtis, the one who attracted girls like bees on honey, was a queer... _for his own flesh and blood._ Wait, what? You already knew that? B-but how!?… N-never mind. I don't think I wanna know how. Well, the only reason I was flirting with other girls was 'cause I had to keep up my regular status since no one knows that I was gay. Well, except Ponyboy of course, but that was it.

My crush on Pony started a few years ago. I tried telling myself that I didn't like him more than a brother. But the dreams, you know the ones I'm talking about, started to happen. Most of them were about Ponyboy. I really hated puberty and my hormones at that point. I had to convince myself that I liked girls, not guys, let alone _him_. Then I met Sandy and I was in love and the dreams stopped. When mom and dad died and I started to share a bed with Ponyboy 'cause of his nightmares, my feelings for him came back. Not even Sandy could of stop them now. No matter how hard I tried to push them away, they wouldn't stop or leave me alone. But a part of me didn't want them to stop, but I knew they had to. I thought maybe proposing to her will make them go away, but then she left for Florida to give birth to some other guy's baby. Sandy leavin' me was one of the luckiest things that ever happened to me. It stopped me from doing somethin' I might of regretted. I couldn't show that I was relieved or happy; the Sodapop that people expected would be depressed. I really fooled them.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I bet many are you are wonderin' how I could of done my little brother without being a psycho. Well...

It was a spur of the moment thing, ya dig? It just happened. It was practically shoved in my face, yelling at me to just kiss him. And from there, well, it just happened with one thing leading to another. Me and Darry hate it when Pony doesn't use his head, but that night I was glad he didn't. I bet if he was thinkin' right when I kissed him, he would have pushed me off and called the police or an asylum on me... but he didn't. Not even the next day or week. Hell, he even gave me permission to go as far as we did that night.

God damnit I'm his older brother for Pete's sake! I should know better and stop this, but I can't. I'm practically addicted to Ponyboy, he's like my drug that I can't quit. No matter how hard I tried. Trust me, I tried to stop loving him more than a brother. But he keeps pulling me back.

"Hey, look who's coming.", Steve's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and there he is right on que. Since me and Ponyboy started to go out, he's been coming by the DX a lot more. Today was no different.

"Hi there, Sodapop.", Pony greeted me as he walked up with Johnny right next to him. God, he looked cute when he smiled.

"Hey guys.", I said. Steve looked up and nodded his head toward them to say his greeting. They replied to him with a nod as well.

"What's up?", I continued after a few seconds of silence.

"Nothin' much. Just came by is all.", Johnny answered.

"Guys want a Pepsi or somethin'?"

"Sure.", Pony nodded, "I'll come with ya."

Johnny and Steve declined the offer, so I wiped my hands on a nearby towel that was already stained with dried car grease. I then led Ponyboy to the back where the soda machine was.

"What kind ya want?", I asked him, looking back. He gave me a quick kiss on my lips and smiled.

"You.", he whispered. I smiled at his corniness and he rolled his eyes when he realized why I was smiling. I looked behind me before gently pushing him against the wall where Steve and Johnny won't see us and crashed my lips onto Pony's. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his shoulders. I slipped my tongue out and licked the bottom of his lips, slipping it when he opened his mouth a little. After a minute of our tongues dancing together, I pulled away and started to attack his neck with small bites and kisses. I heard a small moan coming from Ponyboy, turning me on even more. My jeans were starting to get really uncomfortable at this point. What he was doing was not helping my problem in my pants. I felt him grinding his hips a little bit into mine causing me to moan quietly. We have to stop, Steve and Johnny was close by and might come back over to check on us. The position we were in was not going to be easy to explain if we were caught, _not at all_.

"Pone, we got to stop.", I whispered into his ear and then pulling away a little bit. Pony nodded, looking like he almost forgot that he was at the gas station. I quickly grabbed him a Pepsi and tossed it to him which he fumbled with it before he got a grip on it.

"We can continue our little game when we get home if you want." I said, opening up a Pepsi for me, too.

"Yeah, sounds good. We can play Yahtzee or roll dice.", he joked before we headed back to the front where Steve and Johnny were.

I couldn't wait until later…

_~.:XxX:.~_

**A/N: Yup, a lemon is coming soon! XD I'll try and update soon. Well, hope you like this chapter. Please review! They brighten up my crappy day. ^^**


End file.
